I'm Crazy Because of You
by fxsyo
Summary: Kim Jongin itu mesum, membingungkan, aneh dan sok keren! /Sumarry apaan ini/ Kaisoo Fanfict! Yaoi!


**Tittle: I'm Crazy because You. **

**Pairing : Kaisoo**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Oh Sehun**

**Im Yoona**

**Kwon Yuri**

**Halo, Halo~~! Oke, Author baru saja mendapat ide saat lagi bengong mikirin sesuatu/? Jadi ini berdasarkan kisah nyata author he he he. Tapi author edit soalnya yang asli sangat mengenaskan/?**

**Maaf ya kalau misalnya ff ini gak jelas, gak nyambung de el el. Soalnya masih belajar hehehe /muka imut/ /di tabok/**

**Oke, Happy reading!**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membolak-balik halaman buku dengan kasar. Kemudian buku itu ia buang ke sembarang arah. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

Hari ini adalah hari terburuk bagi Kyungsoo. Kalau tahu begini, mending ia tadi berakting jatuh sakit sehingga kedua orang tua nya mengizinkan ia untuk tidak bersekolah.

Yap, salah satu cara yang membuat Kyungsoo bisa terhindar dari hari-ini-kau-harus-bersekolah.

Orang tua Kyungsoo bahkan percaya dengan akting Kyungsoo yang lumayan buruk. Well, dia juga harus menambahkan 'properti' seperti selimut menutupi wajah mungkin, agar orang tua nya itu bisa percaya.

Oke, kembali ke Kyungsoo yang mendengus kesal.

Hari ini ia bertemu lagi dengan Kim Jongin. Adik kelas yang ia sukai.

Kim Jongin orang yang terkesan dingin dan misterius. Latar belakang juga tidak terlalu jelas.

Kulit berwarna tan. Ekspresi selalu datar. Dan oh, jangan lupa wajah nya yang begitu menawan.

Tapi, untuk 'yang terkesan dingin dan misterius' menurut Kyungsoo _**sangat tidak **_cocok untuk seorang Kim Jongin.

Karena Kim Jongin bersifat sangat berbeda jika ia bertemu Do Kyungsoo.

Sangat kekanak-kanakan. Suka menggoda. Mengeluarkan smirk mesum bahkan... wink?

Ya ampun!

Kyungsoo hampir saja menabrak jendela cafetaria kalau saja ia masih sadar dari alam bawah. Ketika melihat Jongin yang tengah menatap nya dengan alis yang terus naik-turun-naik-turun. Astaga.

Kyungsoo menggebrak meja cukup keras. Sehingga membuat Tao, yang duduk di sebelah nya terkejut.

Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Ia segera melangkahkan kaki ke luar kelas. Tao menatap kepergian Kyungsoo datar. Ia tahu persis apa yang membuat seorang Do Kyungsoo terlihat murung dan kesal.

Kim Jongin.

Ya, Namja tan itu saat jam istirahat pertama terlihat sedang 'bermesraan' dengan seorang yeoja dari kelas mereka. Im Yoona.

Itu menurut penglihatan Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak untuk Tao. Jongin terlihat netral saja saat menanggapi setiap perkataan Yoona.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu kebenaran nya. Ia terlalu emosi. Di tambah, Kim Hyuna yang tidak sengaja mengatakan hubungan Jongin dan Yoona ketika ia berdiri membelakangi Kyungsoo.

Kalau saja tidak ada orang di sana, pasti Kyungsoo akan langsung mencekik Hyuna dan membuang yeoja sexy itu ke lautan terdalam.

"_Ku dengar Jongin dan Yoona sangat dekat. Bahkan Jongin memanggil Yoona dengan deer. Tapi menurutku Luhan oppa lebih cocok dengan panggilan deer. Ehehe." _Tolong abaikan perkataan terakhir Hyuna.

Setahu Kyungsoo, hanya dirinya yang dekat dengan Jongin. Hanya dirinya. Dan sudah banyak bukti untuk membuktikan kedekatan mereka.

Kyungsoo berjalan tak tentu arah. Sampai-sampai ia menabrak murid yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan diri nya. Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Ia tetap berjalan hingga...

Kenapa Do Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu kelas Jongin?

.

.

.

"Jonginnnn!" panggil Sehun nyaring. Yang di panggil masih tetap saja berlayar ke pulau kapuk. "Kim Jongin!" ulang nya lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban. Bahkan namja tan itu tidak bergerak sekali pun. Kecuali bahu nya yang sedikit bergerak, menandakan ia tengah bernafas.

"Do Kyungsoo." Hanya bisikan. Tapi sukses membuat namja yang terkenal jago dance itu menggeliat dan bangun. "sudah ku duga." Sehun memijit dagu pelan. Lalu ia duduk di kursi kosong depan meja Jongin.

"Kenapa? Mana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin setengah tidak sadar. Ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa. Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Itu."

Jongin mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun. Di dapati nya Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri mematung di depan pintu kelas nya. Jongin menyeringai.

Ia dengan sigap menghampiri Kyungsoo. Namun, ia mendapati kalau Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong.

Jongin melambaikan tangan nya tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo. Tidak ada respon. Masih belum sadar juga rupanya.

Namja tan itu mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah Kyungsoo yang manis. Perlahan bibir nya mengecup pipi chubby Kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. Ia pun sigap menjauhkan tubuh nya dari Jongin. Wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar memerah sekarang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Kyungsoo gugup. Jongin menyeringai. Ia mendekati Kyungsoo. Membisikan sesuatu pada nya. "Aku merindukan mu."

Jongin segera menjauhkan wajah. Lalu terkekeh pelan. Kyungsoo membeku.

"Dasar idiot! Pembohong! Playboy! Sok keren!" Kyungsoo menendang kaki Jongin cukup kuat sebelum ia berlari ke taman belakang. Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo heran.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi playboy dan sok keren? Bukan nya aku memang keren dari dulu?" gumam Jongin seraya mengerutkan dahi.

.

.

.

"Hiks... Kim Jongin pabboya!" Kyungsoo mengelap air mata yang terus mengalir sejak tadi dengan kasar. Ia memeluk kedua lutut nya seraya membenamkan kepala.

"Kau tahu tidak? Tadi Jongin mengajak ku untuk kencan." Jongin mengangkat kepala. Melihat siapa yang barusan saja mengatakan sesuatu. Tak sengaja, ia melihat Yoona dan Yuri, teman nya sedang berbincang di balik pohon besar.

"Benarkah? Wahh! Bukan nya Kim Jongin menyukai mu?" tanya Yuri yang membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Yoona tersenyum meremehkan. "menurut teman-teman ku sih iya. Tetapi aku tidak menyukai Jongin, Hahaha." Yoona tertawa pelan.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan Yoona tertegun. Benarkah Kim Jongin menyukai Yoona? Lalu, kenapa Yoona seperti itu? Ah! Membingungkan.

Kyungsoo pun kembali mendengarkan pembicaraan Yoona dan Yuri. "kau tidak menyukai Jongin? Itu adalah sebuah kebohongan besar! Kau menyukai nya kan?" tuduh Yuri yang sukses membuat Yoona tertawa renyah.

"Memang nya kalau aku adalah yeoja yang paling dekat dengan dirinya, aku akan menyukai Kim Jongin, begitu?" Yoona mengangkat sebelah alis. Yuri megangkat bahu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Yoona tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kyungsoo berusaha menelan saliva susah payah. Ada apa dengan Yoona itu? Kenapa ia terlihat aneh?

Kyungsoo merasa kalau Yoona berlebihan. Secara tidak langsung, tadi itu ia memamerkan kedekatan nya dengan Yuri. Sungguh menjijikan.

Memang ia akui, Yoona itu sangat dekat dengan Jongin. Ia juga mendengar kabar burung yang sempat menghebohkan diri nya beberapa hari lalu.

"_Kalian tahu tidak? Kim Jongin menyukai Im Yoona! Tetapi, Yoona bilang ia tidak suka Kim Jongin. Lalu, kenapa sikap Yoona pada Jongin terlihat seperti memberi kesempatan besar untuk Jongin?"_

Gosip itu pun sukses membuat Kyungsoo melakukan akting 'sakit' setelah ia mendengar kabar burung yang menurutnya memualkan.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari taman belakang. Karena sebentar lagi pulang. Hari ini banyak guru yang tidak masuk ke kelas. Mereka sibuk menyiapkan festival sekolah untuk besok.

Kyungsoo sangat menyukai festival sekolah. Maka ia segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas untuk mengambil tas nya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo! Temani aku ke cafetaria sebentar yuk! Aku haus!" Baekhyun terus menarik lengan Baju Kyungsoo sehingga namja bermata bulat itu menggeram kesal.

"Baiklah, Hyung! Tapi setidak nya lepas tangan mu ini dari seragam ku!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawa nya pergi ke cafetaria.

Sesampai nya, Baekhyun segera berlari ke salah satu mesin minuman di cafetaria. Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk-duduk di salah satu meja cafetaria.

Sesaat, ia tediam sejenak. Kyungsoo mengigat sesuatu. Ah, sebuah kebiasaan Jongin. Yaitu...

"Hyung, tumben sekali kau ke cafetaria saat pulang sekolah." Jongin sudah berada di depan Kyungoo. Namja bermata bulat itu shock berat.

Jongin tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo barusan. Membuat Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibir lucu.

"Oh ya, Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita-" omongan Jongin terputus ketika melihat Baekhyun datang dengan kaleng minuman di tangan nya.

"Kenapa Jongin?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Namja tan itu menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu." Jongin beranjak dari kursi.

Sebelum pergi, ia membalikan badan. Menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menatap diri nya.

Lalu, Jongin mengedipkan sebelah mata Seraya tersenyum mesum.

Baekhyun yang melihat perlakuan Jongin ke Kyungsoo pun langsung pingsan di tempat. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Wajah nya memerah dan ia terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari nya...

"Festival Sekolah!" pekik Kyungsoo girang. Ia melangkah dengan senang memasuki halaman sekolah.

Terlihat sudah banyak stan yang berjejer di halaman sekolah. Pagi ini terlihat sangat sibuk.

Karena festival sekolah di buka pulul 1 siang, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Tempat favorite nya.

Kyungsoo berjalan di koridor sambil bersiul pelan. Ia telihat santai dan keadaan nya lebih baik dari pada kemarin.

Kyungsoo menatap lurus ke depan. Ia mendapati Jongin yang sedang menatap ke arah nya.

Jongin menaikan satu alis. Lalu menyeringai. Kyungsoo merasakan firasat buruk. Dengan sigap, Kyungsoo membalikan badan, berusaha untuk menghindari Kim Jongin yang berusaha mendekati diri nya.

Kyungsoo menahan nafas ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang besar menggenggam tangan nya yang mungil. Ia tahu betul siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"aku mendapatkan mu, Kyungsoo Hyung." Bisik Jongin pelan. Kyungsoo merinding.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke ruang basket indoor yang terlihat sepi. Ia menutup pintu rapat. Kemudian menatap Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi menundukan kepala.

"Hyung.." panggil Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak bergeming. Ia masih setia untuk menundukan kepala. "Kyungsoo hyung tataplah wajah ku." Jongin mendekap pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangan nya.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin malu-malu. Oh, betapa Jongin menyukai Hyung nya yang sedang malu ini.

Terlihat sangat manis. Cantik. Belum lagi pipi chubby yang menggemaskan. Jangan lupakan mata nya yang semakin membulat ketika Jongin melakukan hal-hal aneh pada dirinya.

"Hyung... aku ingin kau menemani ku hari ini." Jongin mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Mengecup bibir merah namja bermata bulat itu sekilas.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Temui aku di gerbang sekolah saat festival mulai." Jongin segera melangkahkan kaki keluar dari lapangan basket indoor itu. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung dengan wajah yang memerah tomat.

Kyungsoo mengacak rambut nya histeris. "Apa yang barusan ia lakukan pada ku?!"

.

.

.

Jongin menghela nafas berkali-kali. Namja itu sedang menunggu Hyung _kesayangan _nya untuk datang. Tapi hasil nya nihil. Ia belum menampakan batang hidung.

Jongin sudah menunggu Kyungsoo selama 30 menit. Jujur, Jongin sangat lelah sekarang.

Ia sudah rela untuk berdiri selama ini hanya untuk menunggu Kyungsoo. Seadainya ada kasur sekarang ia pasti akan menghampiri kasur itu dan langsung berbaring di atas nya. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran dari orang-orang di sekitar nya.

Yang muncul bukan lah yang ia harapkan. Melainkan...

Im Yoona.

Ya, Kim Jongin memang pernah menyukai nya. Tapi hanya sekedar suka bukan cinta. Ia sempat terpesona pada kecantikan Yoona untuk tiga hari. Tidak lebih.

"Jongin? Bisakah kau menemani ku hari ini? Kau sudah janji kan menerima ajakan kencan ku?"

_Sejak kapan aku berjanji dan sejak kapan aku ingin kencan dengan mu? _ Jongin terlihat kesal. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoona.

"Jongin? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yoona mulai mendekati Jongin. Merangkul lengan namja tan itu manja. Jongin mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Yoona tersenyum manis. Kemudian menarik tangan namja itu untuk pergi dari sana. "Ayo, kita kencan hari ini!"

Di lain sisi, Kyungsoo yang melihat kejadian barusan hanya tersenyum miris. "ia lebih memilih Yoona dari pada ku, huh? Lalu apa kata-kata mu tadi pagi itu, Kim Jongin?"

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi lesu. Yang semula ia senang karena perkataan Jongin sekarang menjadi down. Ia tidak percaya lagi pada Kim Jongin. Tidak akan...

Jongin mendesis pelan ketika mendengar celotehan Yoona. Sungguh ia sudah tidak tahan. "Bisakah kau hentikan sifat centil mu dan lain nya? Aku sudah tidak tahan!" Jongin menyentak tangan Yoona kasar. Membuat yeoja itu terkejut dengan sikap Jongin.

"memang nya kenapa? Bukan nya kau menyukai ku?" tanya Yoona bingung. Jongin memijit pelipis nya. "suka bukan berarti ingin memiliki! Mengerti?" Jongin segera meninggalkan Yoona yang masih shock dengan kata-kata nya.

Yoona tersenyum miris. Ia mengangkat kedua telapak tangan. Menatap telapak tangan nya dalam. "Baru kali ini aku di tolak. Cih."

Jongin berlari ke arah gerbang sekolah. Berharap ada Kyungsoo di sana. Tapi, tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Kyungsoo tidak ada.

Sekilas, ia melihat Tao, teman Kyungsoo sedang membeli boneka panda yang lucu. Jongin dengan cepat menghampiri namja pencinta panda itu.

"Tao Hyung! Kau lihat Kyungsoo hyung tidak?" tanya Jongin tidak sabaran. Tao terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. "Tadi aku melihatnya di dekat sini. Ah, lalu ia berlari ke arah sana." Tao menunjuk halaman belakang sekolah.

Jongin mengangguk tanda mengerti dan segera melesat ke sana. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Kyungsoo sekarang juga. Ia sudah tidak tahan.

Jongin berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Rambut cokelatnya sudah berantakan karena terpaan angin saat ia berlari.

Sesampai nya, ia mendengar isakan tangis dari seseorang yang sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon. Ia memeluk lutut nya, dan menyembunyikan wajah.

Jongin tahu itu Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum tipis. Rasanya sakit ketika melihat orang yang begitu ia cintai tengah menangis sekarang.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Memeluk namja yang lebih kecil dari nya erat. Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia segera mendorong Jongin dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku...!" wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Mata bulatnya bengkak karena menangis. Jongin merasa hati nya seperti di gores dengan pisau tajam ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

"Hyung.. memang nya aku salah apa?" Jongin berusaha menyelesaikan masalah. Walaupun ia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan masalah ini. "K-Kau... hiks... pembohong!" Kyungsoo berteriak nyaring sekali. Suaranya terdengar sangat pilu.

Jongin mengerutkan dahi. "pembohong? Kapan aku berbohong pada mu, Hyung?" Jongin berusaha mendekap bahu Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menepis tangan Jongin kasar.

"kau selalu mempermainkan ku! Kau kira aku mainan apa?!" Kyungsoo kembali menangis. "Kau bilang kau ingin aku menemani mu seharian ini! T-tapi kau malah memilih untuk kencan dengan Yoona daripada aku!"

perkataan itu sukses Membuat hati Jongin merasa sakit sekarang. "Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan mu hyung...dan..." Jongin belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena tatapan menusuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tajam. "Tidak pernah?! Lalu ta-tadi itu apa?!" Jongin terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo bisa begitu marah padanya.

Ia cemburu. Merasa di bohongi. Dan tersakiti.

"Hyung, Yoon-"

"Jangan sebut namanya! Kumohon..." isakan kembali keluar dari bibir penuh Kyungsoo. Jongin benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Hyung tolong dengarkan dulu, Yoo-"

"Sudah kubilang jangan sebut-"

"HYUNG DENGARKAN AKU DULU!" Jongin membentak Kyungsoo. Ia sudah lelah dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang begitu keras kepala. Kyungsoo terkejut. Ia kembali menangis dan berdiri dari sana. Berusaha untuk berlari meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin segera menyusul nya. Dengan cepat, Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar. "Hyung dengar... jangan percaya pada perkataan Yoona. Yeoja itu memang sering menyebarkan berita-berita yang tidak benar pada seluruh murid di sekolah ini."

Jongin menarik nafas dalam. Kemudian menghembuskan nya. "kalau kencan dengan Yoona, yeoja centil itu yang memaksa ku. Sungguh aku tidak mau sebenarnya. Tetapi ia tetap menarik ku dengan paksa."

Kyungsoo berhenti menangis. Ia menatap Wajah Jongin yang terlihat sendu. "tapi kau menyukai Yoona kan? Jawab dengan jujur Kim Jongin." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar dingin. Jongin menggeleng cepat.

"aku hanya kagum dengan kecantikan nya hyung. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang tidak. Dengar Hyung. Ada yang ingin aku katakan lagi pada mu.." Jongin menghela nafas sebentar.

"Aku hanya mencintai mu Hyung. Aku menyukai mu, menyanyangi mu, mencintai mu dengan seluruh hati ku, Hyung. Aku ingin kau menjadi milik ku Hyung. Bukan Yoona, atau siapa pun selain dirimu. Aku hanya ingin diri mu Do Kyungsoo. Sungguh."

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata. Ia tidak percaya pada perkataan Jongin barusan. Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin. Berusaha mencari kebohongan yang terpancar dari sana. Namun tidak ada. Hanya ada kejujuran. Kejujuran kalau Jongin memang sangat mencintai nya.

Kyungsoo kembali menangis. Penantian nya pada Jongin tidak sia-sia. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Mengecup puncak kepala namja bermata bulat itu.

"A-aku juga... aku juga mencintai mu, Jongin.."

.

.

.

Jongin tengah berjalan dengan Kyungsoo di koridor sekolah. Mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak kemarin.

Sesekali Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo dengan menaikan-menurunkan- alisnya membuat Kyungsoo mencibir sebal dengan wajah mesum Jongin.

Tidak sengaja Jongin melihat Yoona dan Yuri yang sedang berbincang di depan perpus. Dengan cepat, Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style.

"J-Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!" Kyungsoo memukul punggung Jongin bertubi-tubi. Jongin terkekeh pelan.

Ia segera membawa Kyungsoo ke hadapan Yoona dan Yuri. Membuat kedua yeoja itu terkejut dengan kehadiran Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedikit...errr..

"hey, Yoona! Sekarang kau tidak boleh seenaknya menyebarkan gosip tentang diri mu dan diri ku. Karena aku sekarang adalah milik Do Kyungsoo seorang. Selamanya! Aku hanya mencintai nya!" Jongin langsung berlari dengan Kyungsoo yang memeluk leher nya erat. Wajah Kyungsoo memanas karena malu.

"jadi, selama ini kau berbohong?" Yuri menatap Yoona tajam. Yang di tatap mulai menitikan diam tidak berkutik.

"Kim Jongin kau gila!" Kyungsoo memukul bahu Jongin ketika namja tan itu menurukan nya. Jongin mengedipkan sebelah mata nya seraya tersenyum mesum.

"Aku gila karena mu Hyung."

.

.

.

END!

**Waaaaaa~~~! Auooooo~!/? gimana FF nya? Aduh malu sendiri deh /nunjuk-nunjuk layar/? **

**Author bingung harus berkata apa. Soalnya otak author tiba-tiba blank /lap keringet/?**

**Ini ff pertama author yang kelar. Akhirnya bisa bikin oneshoot. /curhat**

**Yaudah deh, makasih ya yang udah mau baca. Rasanya usaha author buat ngetik malam-malam tidak tersia-sia kan/?**

**Oke, last! Mind to Review? :3**


End file.
